Doomed Legion Regional Railway
The dlminecraft server is served by a regional railway system. The system is actually comprised of two independent, but cooperating operators, Joel-Town Central and COR-TRAK. Joel-Town Central operates the elevated double-tracked line that partially cicumnavigates The Town, and extends westward into Clay World. COR-TRAK operates a subterranean line that extends from The Town's Y15 level eastward to Noseberg. Both systems are self powered using powered rails spaced approximately every quarter kilometer. Users of the systems are expected to bring their own minecarts, though both systems provide chests at every station stop where public minecarts are usually available for immediate use. Neither system has automated stops, so users are expected to jump from moving trains when the desired destination is reached. Station Stops I-Water Temple I-Joel's Estate I-Abandoned Mineshaft I-The Mines I-Andrew's House I-Joel's House X-Cory's Basement I-Y15 I-Big Chasm I-Noseberg Joel-Town Central Joel-Town Central was the first railway system introduced into dlminecraft server. The system began as a single-tracked elevated line from the rear of Joel's House to the deep Mines carved into the western mountain. Initially the track was unpowered, and users had to be pushed by a steam powered minecart fueled by coal. The discovery of gold allowed the system to become self powered, and a second track was quickly added. The initial setup was a clockwise loop, in which the righthand track was for outbound traffic and the lefthand track was for inbound traffic. A new station was added in the midsection of the trackage at the rear of Andrew's House. The rail system existed in this state for a time. Eventually the discovery of immense amounts of iron allowed for a large expansion project. A new line was tunneled westward from the terminus of the inbound track in the Mines through the great westward mountain. The line passed through hilly terrain and across a large new causeway traversing a picturesque lake. The terminus of the line was at the entrance to a discovered abandoned mineshaft, a naturally spawned area spreading extensively underground, still rich with resources. The westward line was further extended again from the abandoned mineshaft to Clay World, another long trek carved through birch filled pig forests and the great dunes of the western desert. The terminus of the line was here at the boundary of Clay World for a long period. Meanwhile, back at The Town, users were celebrating the opening of COR-TRAK. Joel-Town Central capitalized on the new eastward service by building a small branch from the central elevated track. The branch leaves the elevated, plunges underground to Y15, and deposits the user immediately parallel to the head of COR-TRAK. A transfer is necessary between the two lines. The completition of the branch connection established the first transcontinental railway in dlminecraft server. The COR-TRAK connection can be reached only by riding the formerly inbound track, on the left side, from Joel's House. Riding the same track in the opposite direction, from the Mines to Joel's House, will always go to Joel's house. The switch always sends minecarts to the left. Users wishing to ride from Noseberg to Clay World or vice versa, should expect to have to switch tracks at Joel's House in either direction as a result. The completion of the costly, mostly in terms of lives lost, Great Mini Bixby Bridge across the grand canyon allowed another extension of the western line. The western line pushed deep into Clay World, and currently terminates in the middle of a vast empty mesa at the only structure for miles, the Clay World Water Temple. No further extensions of the western line are planned in the near future. Future expansion projects for Joel-Town Central are a new elevated rail line from Joel's House northward to Craig's Estate, which will pass through the eventually to be completed regional transit office. COR-TRAK The COR-TRAK Line originally started as an exploratory tunnel leading to the East Coast from Cory's home in town. This tunnel led to the discovery of the Village of Noseberg and would be the eventual location of Cory's Estate, Black Oak Manor. After sufficient iron was found, over 600 meters of track was laid in the tunnel and stations were built near Noseberg on the East end and in Cory's house on the West end. Originally an independent line, Joel extended the existing elevated railway underground into the existing COR-TRAK station, completing a transcontinental line. The two systems are joined with a Golden Spike in the underground station in Town. Future planned expansions include the new continent to the East, Andy's Estate of Shagginstone and the Southern Peninsula